


Summer In Spring

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its fluff, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: He didn't know when he woke up but did it matter? He'd watched the gentle glow of the rising sun cast light off his face in the most beautiful of ways.His skin looked golden, the scar wasn't as visible and he could see nearly every detail with how close he was.
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Kudos: 12





	Summer In Spring

He didn't know when he woke up but did it matter? He'd watched the gentle glow of the rising sun cast light off his face in the most beautiful of ways. 

His skin looked golden, the scar wasn't as visible and he could see nearly every detail with how close he was. 

He could see the small wisps of hair fall over his face in gentle curls that would be brushed back by the time they left the small apartment, he could see the shadow of his eyelashes cast across his face that accentuated his jaw and cheekbones. 

At one point, he got up, making a surprise breakfast for the two of them to enjoy while listening to jazz. 

Dallas made pancakes, easy enough to not mess up yet still be delicious with eggs, sausage, and coke. 

He was careful not to make too much noise, though his boyfriend woke up anyway. 

Always a light sleeper. 

"Whatcha doin', Dal?" Johnny asked through tired, squinting eyes. 

Dallas smiled softly, careful in flipping the eggs on the plates and handing one to Johnny. 

"Something special," Dallas sat down at the table, his boyfriend following him as Dallas reached over and turned on the radio. 

"Thank you, you didn't have to do this," Johnny dug in, quickly eating his eggs first and then his sausage. 

"Worth it to see your face," Dallas joked. 

Dallas grabbed Johnny's hand as they ate, stroking his thumb over the top just because he could now. 

The two ate in the soft spring glow, the sunlight peeking through the blinds to warm the two sitting in front of it. 

After they ate, they both washed dishes, dancing around occasionally to some music that came on the radio before heading back to bed. 

They didn't need to be anywhere, and they didn't want to go anywhere else other than each other's arms. 

Johnny pulled Dallas close, his head close to Johnny's chest. 

Dallas had never liked being held, the gesture too emotional and personal to be enjoyed, but this, this was nice. 

It felt like summer, the warmth that Johnny was radiating along with the cool atmosphere that was close to making him fall asleep again. 

"I love you, Johnnycakes," Dallas spoke softly, his eyes drooping as he looked up to peck his boyfriend's lips.

"Love you, too, Dal," Johnny kissed Dallas back, deepening it before giving Dallas a gentle kiss on the head to allow him to sleep. 


End file.
